


Glad To Have You With Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was glad that Danny was with him on the latest case, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Glad To Have You With Me:

*Summary: Steve was glad that Danny was with him on the latest case, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

The Big Man was ready to bash Commander Steve McGarrett’s head in with the tree trunk that he had in his hands. Steve was actually scared for his life, & was frozen solid, ready to defend himself. All of sudden, A shot rang, The Guy had his hands up right in the air.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was pissed, & had his gun raised, He said in an warning, & angry tone, “Back away from him, or the next shot will be where you don’t want”. He fired, as a demonstration, just to show him, The Guy did what he was told. HPD was right behind him, & they arrested him, & had him in custody.

“I am glad that you are with me”, Steve said with a tired smile, as he was trying to get his bearings straight. “I want an apology for calling me an nincompoop“, The Former Seal frowned at that, as the shorter man helped him up, & they went to where the team was waiting for them. It was just perfect time to have the silence, & not worry about something for a second.

“You are not a Nincompoop, The way or your plan was a nincompoop“, The Loudmouth said, as he sets the record straight. “You know that I love you, Right ?”, The Hunky Brunette smiles, & said, “I know”, & they stopped, & shared a kiss. Then, They continued to go down the mountain, & each had a smile on their face. The Couple knew that they have each other, & they will be okay in the future.

The End.


End file.
